ValioLaPena
by SnowPotterMalfoy
Summary: Edward Cullen ,23 años, abandona a Isabella Swan, 21 años, cuando ve ante si como lo engañaba. "Si tan solo hubieras escuchado" Todos Humanos. Team Alec. One Shoot.


**Hola! Soy yo Snow ya saben la loca chica que abandono sus otras dos historias. Créanme realmente lo lamento; me postro ante sus pies y pido clemencia. No lancen maleficios aun que no termino mis historias. Mis dos historias Isabella Cullen y Snow Isabella Weasley serán próximamente actualizadas.**

**Continuare el discurso más abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Cursiva pensamiento, normal presente. Todos humanos.**

"_No eres buena para mi"_

Era lo único que contenía aquella tarjeta que su esposo había dejado sobre la seda que tenía por sabana. Nada había sido fácil todo eso por lo que ella había luchado al lado de Edward no había servido el termino partiendo.

"_Te llevaste todo lo que necesitaba"_

Los Cullen, aquellos que fueron su familia durante años, la habían rechazado. Y todo era por culpa del día anterior donde había visitado a James, su mejor amigo de segundaria, pero este siempre había estado enamorado de Isabella. James dejándose llevar la beso a fuerzas y no se dio cuenta de que el marido de su enamorada había llegado justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

Edward tan solo los miro fijamente y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Aquella noche cuando Isabella llego a su casa Edward no estaba. Simplemente creyó que se había molestado y estaría en un bar cualquiera con Jasper o Emmet; pero eso no fue así, el se fue y se llevo a su corazón con ella todo lo que había construido se caía en pedazos.

"_Y él ni siquiera su mejor amiga estaban cuando más los necesitaba, cuando su bebe naciera"_

Porque si, no estaría nadie cuando su pequeño naciera, no habría nadie.

"_Nadie"_

…_.._

_-_Señorita necesito que respire hondo y con calma si?-Pregunto el doctor con un deje de desesperación.

-Señor, si señor-Dije aligerando el ambiente, mi medico sonrió.

Unos minutos después me encontraba en una camilla pujando lo más que podía. A mis 21 años esto había sido lo más difícil que había hecho y doloroso. Todo eso se esfumo cuando vi a dos hermosos bebes salir de entre mis piernas y empezar a revolverse en los brazos de las enfermeras.

-Son mellizos-Dijo una enfermera con alegría.-Como les pondrá señorita?

-George Anthony Swan y Allie Carlie Swan- Me dejaron ver a mis bebes unos momentos que a mis parecer eran muy pocos.

La pequeña Allie era hermosa sus enormes ojos marrones centellaba de alegría era de tez blanca, nariz respingosa y labios rosados. Una copia de su madre mientras que George era de cabellera cobriza y ojos marrones.

"_Todo había valido la pena"_

"_Si no llego temprano los chicos me mataran"_

Dejo de pensar en sus problemas en el hogar cuando choco con una persona y resbalo pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien la sostuvo de la cintura.

Cuando abrió los ojos no se espero lo que vio. Unos hermosos ojos azules la observaban con diversión y preocupación, su salvador era pálido como ella, castaño y muy guapo.

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto este dejándola hipnotizada.

-Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme de una caída y lamento lo causado-Dijo con tranquilidad logrando poniéndose de pie.

-No hay de qué y tambien he de disculparme por tirarte-Suspiro aliviado, al parecer tenia un fuerta acento italiano marcando su voz- Soy Alec, Alec Vulturi.

Alec levanto la mano y la estrecho con la pequeña de Isabella.

-Isabella, Isabella Swan-Saludo fervientemente Isabella.

"_No importa si los chicos me quieren matar yo estaré bien"_

"_Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_

Isabella o Bella como su esposo la apodo se encontraba repitiéndose que su descanso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su pequeña bebe de 1 año, Lilly, se encontraba molesta con ella por no haberle dado su comida antes de dormir y cambiarle el pañal.

Cuando su bebe estuvo lista la dejo sobre la cuna y la arropo. La observo durante varios minutos acariciando su cabello de color marrón hasta los hombros con ondulaciones.

-*_La mia bella moglie a tarda notte facendo qui_?-Susurro mi encantador esposo en su atractivo perfecto italiano.

- Disfruto de la pequeña Lilly *_amore- _Este empezó a jalar mi mano llevándome a nuestra habitación.

Entramos juntos pero un segundo después mi querido esposo había desaparecido, eso creía hasta que vi como me observaba recargado en la puerta y con los ojos impregnados en lujaría y diversión. Se quito el abrigo que usaba para trabajar junto al pequeño chaleco que llevaba debajo. Trato de quitarse la corbata pero no pudo por lo cual puso un puchero muy adorable.

-Oh pero que tontito ha sido usted mi querido caballero, acérquese y yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarle-Comente tratando de hablar a la antigua.

Alec se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí. Acaricio mi mejilla mientras yo desasía el nudo de su corbata; delicadamente se la quite la cogí para llevarla hacia el armario junto al saco para guardarlos. Puestos estos dentro del armario sentí como unas manos se posaban en mis caderas y un cuerpo "Alec" se pegaba al mío y sus labios dejaban suaves besos en mi cuello.

-*Miss You è mia e non la quota-Susurro en mi oído para después morder el lóbulo, logrando hacerme gemir.

Después de eso sus labios no dejaron mi cuerpo al igual que sus manos.

"_Son unos diablillo, les dije que solo lo necesario no medio mercado"_

Pensé con bastante molestia y enojo, camine en busca de mis monstruos y Alec para matarlos. Eso hacia hasta que choque contra un carrito por ir bastante preocupada. No observe al conductor del otro carrito tan solo recogí lo que se había caído del mío.

-Lo siento tanto no le he visto estaba concentrada, lo lamento- Me disculpe con el hombre- Al ver que no contestaba levante el rostro y al que vi me hizo quedarme pasmada-Emmet…

-Isabella eres tu?-Pregunto el hermano mayor de Edward Cullen.

Mi expresión volvió a la normalidad y sonreí con parsimonia.

-Hola Emmet que tal todo grandote?

-Todo bien…

Los gritos de Allie y Anthony se escucharon por todo el pasillo, ambos se colgaron de mis piernas, a sus cinco años pesaban mucho y eran muy rápidos y agiles lo contrario de mi.

-MAMA!-Grito Allie.

-Cariño estoy arriba no en la otra esquina del mundo por favor no griten-Conteste acariciando sus rizos.

-Clado mami-Al pequeño Anthony le costaba más hablar.

-Mira Anthony mami enconto a un oso mu gandre –Dijo Allie señalando a Emmet, sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada.

-Allie el es Emmet mi amigo, Emmet ellos son Anthony y Allie-Emmet asintió y me miro con sorpresa.

-Son muy parecidos a ti y Edward acaso son…?-Pregunto Emmet.

-Si son de el-Dije suspirando

-Bella he encontrado esos dulces que tanto te gustan!-Hablo mi Alec desde atrás de mi espalda sosteniendo en su mano una caja de chocolates "*_Whoppets" _una bolsa grande de _"*Skittles" _ y los ingrediente para "*_Smores" _casi babeo el suelo (OK lo admito me dio hambre).

-Alec cariño el es Emmet mi ex cuñado y la que apareció es Alice su hermana-Dije señalando a Alice quien apareció de repente.

-Alec Vulturi esposo de Bella-Dijo receloso.

-Esposo-Repitió Emmet.

El sonido de un celular nos distrajo.

-Lo siento-Susurro antes de alejarse para volver unos minutos después.-Jane necesita ir con Félix al hospital al parecer entro en labor, debemos recoger a Lilly-Dijo un poco alterado.

-Nos vemos chicos-Dije a Emmet y Alice para salir hacia afuera con todas las compras.

"_Todo valió la pena"_

***Mi bella esposa que hace aquí a altas horas de la noche?**

***amor**

***Usted señorita es mía y no la compartiré**

***Marca de chocolates estadounidense, bolitas de leche malteada cubiertas por una capa con textura de galleta sabor vainilla, cubiertas por chocolate.**

***Dulces de colores con una S marcada en cada uno de ellos circulares y de distintos sabores artificiales.**

***Sándwiches hechos a mano con tapa de galletas y centro de malvavisco y chocolate.**

**Continuando con el discurso del inicio estaba pensando en hacer un grupo en Facebook para avisar cuando es que actualizare, imágenes relacionadas a la historia y mas; si quieren escriban en un inbox o review como quieran su opinión y si quieren que las agregue junto a su nombre de perfil en Facebook. Tambien pensaba en continuar esta historia que piensan? **

**L s amo! (Por si acaso el )**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
